Georgia Nicolson: More Confessions
by ornot
Summary: After coming back from Scotland, Georgia and the SG hit it off even more than before- but Cousin James will be staying with the Nicolsons for the chrimbo hols. Please R&R!
1. Pooey Knickers

A.N: I don't own the confessions of Georgia Nicolson, or her life, for that matter. But I do own my own characters. My own characters will pop in sometime soon.. So far I have no clue as to who or what they are- but one of them might be Georgia's knickers that come alive and try to destroy the world. Maybe. "And I intend to find out! REBOOT!" Mmhmm. Sudden flash back, sorry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
2:07 a.m.  
  
I love him. I love him. Ohmygodohmygod! I love HIM! The SG! Dreamy-dreamy! He is oh-so fabby fab fab! And quite marvy! But so fab! I love hiiiiiiiiiiiiim!  
  
2:10 a.m.  
  
Did I mention I love him? Hmm. I want to go back to sleep. I have a few hours before school. I love him.  
  
6:37 a.m.  
  
Might as well start getting ready now.  
  
7:02 a.m.  
  
A-ha! I found my black eyeliner.. in Libbs pooey knickers. I won't be needing that today, I guess. I've decided to wear a hint of mascara, light on the eyeliner, a smidgen of lippy, and some gloss. I want that o naturale look. Do you think Robbie will think I'm mature if I wear tan coloured stockings?  
  
7:06 a.m.  
  
Robbie.. oh Robbie. I LOVE YOU, ROBBIE! I LOBBIE YOU ROBBIE-POO!  
  
7:08 a.m.  
  
If Robbie didn't make me go jelloid or stupidoid.. and he made me laugh like Dave the Laugh does.. the Sex God would be flawless.  
  
7:09 a.m.  
  
But he already is flawless. I love him.  
  
7:12 a.m.  
  
Libbs is on my bed. With her pooey knickers, her Charlie Horse, and Scuba Diving Barbie. And her pooey knickers. Why can't I have a normal life? Like Jas. She has a normal life. Or Jools. Or Ellen. Or Rosie. But no. Georgia gets the loony life of a loony little loon. Ha, ha.  
  
7:17 a.m.  
  
Libbs was dancing again. Somehow, her pooey knickers ended up in my sock drawer while I was in the loo scrubbing up my hands.  
  
7:19 a.m.  
  
My socks are pooey.  
  
8:06 a.m.  
  
I had to sit and watch Libby's porridge dribble down her chin. And possibly down her pooey knickers.  
  
8:30 a.m.  
  
The bell rang. Jas and I hung our coats up in the coat room, and swapped our berets for banana peels.  
  
8:56 a.m.  
  
Once again I am suspended. Dumb, pooey life. Pooey pooey pooey!  
  
I love Robbie. He's all I've got. He will save me. He loves me. I know it. He looks yumyumyum.  
  
Yum.  
  
5:07 p.m.  
  
Jas had a nervy b when she ran into Tom- apparently they broke up.  
  
And we ran into the Sex God.  
  
He was overly yum-yum.  
  
I love him.  
  
Only when I say we ran into him, me and my big nunga-nungas knocked him over.  
  
He was lying on the ground, laughing. So I pulled him up. With my nunga- nunga power. And he kissed me. "Can I eat your shirt?" Slipped out of my mouth when he was done. He gave me a weird look, and Jas stood there, not looking at Tom.  
  
"Maybe later if you'd like to stroll over to my house." He said, and kissed me again. I went to jelloid again.  
  
"See you." And he left. But I didn't. I was still jelloid.  
  
I think Jas was jelloid too. Maybe she wanted some- wait, nevermind. She just wanted Tom.  
  
6:24 p.m.  
  
Mutti and vati are acting weird again. Whenever they see eachother, they smile and hug. And then sometimes they do some number 5 snogging on the snog scale. Right in front of me. And Libby.  
  
6:37 p.m.  
  
We shouldn't be exposed to stuff like that- even if I do it too. Libby could get more ideas and try it on me instead of sucking my nose. My big fat nose.  
  
6:45 p.m.  
  
My pooey nose.  
  
7:00 p.m.  
  
Mutti put Libby to bed- in my bed, that is. She has no decency. I don't like sleeping with a kid that has poo coming out her botty all the time, a really annoying and uncomfy Barbie, and an ugly teddy bear thing. And sometimes Angus curls in too.  
  
I bet you mutti just doesn't want Libbs to go into her room with her pooey knickers and sleep between her and vati. With her pooey knickers.  
  
7:05 p.m.  
  
Dr. Who is on. Again. Wait, it's just El Beardo watching taped episodes of it.  
  
7:13 p.m.  
  
Life couldn't get worse.  
  
7:42 p.m.  
  
But it did.  
  
Tom showed up at my door. Looking for Jas.  
  
But Jas doesn't live with me. Libbs woke up and followed me. Mutti and vati are sleeping.  
  
"Jas doesn't live here- you should know where she lives. You basically lived with her." I said, and held on to Libby's hand so she wouldn't go outside.  
  
"I know that, Georgia. But she's not at her house either. And I want to apologize to her." Tom said, and I thought about doing my impression of a lock jaw germ. Because that's what he looked like.  
  
But I didn't. Because the Sex God was behind him.  
  
And I was holding onto a kid with poo running down her chubby legs.  
  
And the Sex God smiled at me.  
  
And I smiled back.  
  
And I forgot to suck in my nose.  
  
"Bad boy, bad boy!" Libby shrieked, and whacked me with her Barbie.  
  
"Libby- stop-" I said, but SG walked forward, and crouched in front of Libby. And he held out his hand to her.  
  
And she bit him.  
  
I could've died of embarrassment.  
  
But he laughed. And stood up. And leaned towards me. I was preparing to snog but instead he said something.  
  
"Your sister is cute. I want a kid like her." And I gave him my half-smile.  
  
He wanted a kid. Yessssss! With me?  
  
"Nice jimjams." Tom said, and pulled on his older brother's arm. But before they left, the Sex God leaned over, and gave me a yummy kiss. Yumyumyumyum.  
  
I love him.  
  
December 19th  
  
6:43 a.m.  
  
Yesterday was the last day of school before the chrimbo hols.  
  
I love him.  
  
Should I call Jas?  
  
7:00 a.m.  
  
Just got off the phone with Jas's mutti.  
  
Jas ran away.  
  
Because of Tom.  
  
It's Tom's fault.  
  
Mrs Big Knickers is gone.  
  
And I'm dating the reason's older brother.  
  
Well at least the SG isn't the reason.  
  
I miss Jas.  
  
I'm going to go look for her.  
  
12:02 p.m.  
  
So hungry. But I must not stop until I've found Jas.  
  
Speak of the Devil- Jas!  
  
I see her!  
  
12:10 p.m.  
  
It was Jas, all right.  
  
Yea, and she's grounded for two months.  
  
That sucks on my behalf. I saved her life.  
  
I should get to hang out with her.  
  
Ah, well there's still Jools, Ellen, and Rosie. And the rest of the gang. And SG.  
  
I love Robbie.  
  
Ohhhhhh. Robbie.  
  
2:03 p.m.  
  
Ran into Robbie again- he was telling off Wet Lindsay. When he saw me, he smiled and waved, and Wet Lindsay gave me a look of death.  
  
Ha, ha. Poo on Wet Lindsay!  
  
"Hi, Georgia." And he slipped his arm around my waist. I became jelloid again. Wet Lindsay stuck her nose up in the air, and the foreheadless girl walked away.  
  
"Hi." I said, only it came out more like: "Hnnghiiiiiiigh." It was embarrassing.  
  
"Well, I have to go soon. See you for dinner." And he gave me a little of some number 6 snogging.  
  
And I nearly melted.  
  
"Okay." I said, and walked away on melty jelloid legs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
This is my first Georgia Nicolson ficcy. I hope you enjoyed the first bit.  
  
I'm not done. Ha ha ha ha.  
  
Yes. I'm special. No, I'm not a schizophrenic mind-reader.  
  
Haaaaai. Anyway, I was curious as to whether or not I should put a lot of Cousin James in.  
  
Should I?  
  
Olly. 


	2. Cuddly Bears

A.N: Heh, I know the last chapter bamboozled me because I said that she got suspended but it was the last day before the Christmas holidays. So, what I really meant was, she was suspended from school for 6 days- making her go back to school on January 9th instead of 3rd. I hope I made it clearer for those of you who were utterly dumbfounded and/or confused.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
December 19(still)  
  
5:34 p.m.  
  
When I first got inside Robbie's house (his parents are on a business trip again), he led me towards his kitchen. To my amazement, it was old fashioned. I busied myself with a funny looking hamburger meat masher (I don't know why they eat cows). It kind of looked like a hammer, with one smooth side, and the other side is all rough and bumpy and pokey outey. So it's not really a hammer. It's a hamburer. Ha, ha ha. I laughed my self silly in front of Robbie.  
  
"What's so funny, Gee?" He asked, staring at me.  
  
"It's a hamburer! It's.. a hammer that mashes hamburger meat! Therefore it is a hamburer!" I kept howling, and he laughed too. "You say the funniest and most peculiar things, Georgia." Robbie walked over to me, and put his hands on my shoulders, "Really?" I asked, only when he got really close my voice cracked.  
  
"Yea." He said, and kissed me.  
  
It was a good kiss. A Robbie-kind-of-kiss. A kiss that I hope will leave a stain.  
  
He did the pressure varying system technique again, and we open mouthed it, and there was a lot more tongue than usual. It was yumyumyumyumyumyum! And FAB! Yum-fab. I should be a comedian.  
  
6:43 p.m.  
  
Mmm. Robbie makes the best spaghetti. That's what we had for dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs.  
  
It was good. Robbie was good.  
  
Robbie is good.  
  
I love Robbie.  
  
And his extreme sexiosity.  
  
Yes.  
  
Robbie is the best cook.  
  
I wonder what it would be like to be sharing a plate of spaghetti with him. Like Lady and the Tramp. We both have the same noodle and then we snog.  
  
Hahahahaha.  
  
I'm a riot.  
  
7:24 p.m.  
  
Libbs greeted me with her usual pooey knickers lying under my blanket when I got home.  
  
"Bad boy! Ginger eat the milk pops!" Libby said, waving her Barbie at me. I bent down to pick her up, but she poked me in the eye.  
  
"Libby- Don't poke Georgia in the eye!" Mutti said, because she was behind me with groceries. Pooey groceries. "Georgie, could you be a pumpkin and go get the rest?" Mum said, dashing off to the kitchen.  
  
"Sure, sure. Only I'm not orange. But my nose is big enough. I could paint it orange. And then I would be Georgia the Pumpkin Nosed girl." I grumbled When I got outside, a body from the side of the house came flying at me and I was pinned to the ground. I managed to see who it was before getting temporarily knocked out.  
  
Cousin James. "Hiya Georgia!" He said, in his weird perky voice.  
  
"Uhhhhnnnggggggnnnn, Hullo, James." I said, and pushed him off. "I've got to unload groceries right now, so shoo. You can wait for me in the family room."  
  
7:43 p.m.  
  
Cousin James wanted to play 'Cuddly Bears' in the dark again. But I thought we were a bit old. "Please, Georgia? I still like Cuddly Bears." He whined, and mutti was walking past when he said that. "Georgia, play with you cousin." She said sharply, and vati followed her soon after. "Yes, Gee-gee, play with dear James." He said also.  
  
8:23 p.m.  
  
James kissed my neck in the dark. It scared me so I ran to the other side of my bedroom, but he was in close pursuit. I was cornered. He kissed me. On the lips. Incest. My family is bonkers. We live in the glorious land of bonkdom. But still. James kissed me. That's not right. Bloody incest, I tell you.  
  
8:35 p.m.  
  
Whooooo! Robbie came over! And James backed off!  
  
He stayed for dinner only because I muttered something in my jelloid way. "My mutti and vati would like to meet you." I said, but they didn't even know who he was. "Oh. Well, I'd love to meet.. your mutti and vati." He said. "Mum and dad." James piped in. "My auntie and uncle." Robbie eyed him with his dark blue eyes. Yum. Robbie. "You can stay for dinner." I offered, and he accepted. Yesssss! Mutti and vati will be proud.  
  
9:24 p.m.  
  
Robbie's still here- mutti and vati like him a lot. Must go, time for some snogging.  
  
Midnight  
  
James is asleep on the floor beside my bed. Why does he have to sleep in my room? And Libby is sleeping at the foot of my bed. No privacy or consideration. Poo. And pig bums.  
  
1:02 a.m.  
  
James' hand was somehow on my cheek when I woke up.  
  
2:53 a.m.  
  
James' hand is once again on my cheek.  
  
4:56 a.m.  
  
Two hours later and he has his foot on my basoomas.  
  
Cousincest. Haha, like my new word for cousin-incest? Cousincest. Nice, eh?  
  
5:00 a.m.  
  
If I move I might wake James up. He's got both feet on my huge nunga- nungas.  
  
5:02 a.m.  
  
Libby's feet are on my nunga-nungas too, now.  
  
5:06 a.m.  
  
James woke up and is gone to the loo.  
  
Libby's feet are still on my basoomas.  
  
Lord Buddha, please help me.  
  
7:09 a.m.  
  
Woke up with James' mouth on mine.  
  
It was horror.  
  
7:24 a.m.  
  
James told me he liked me. A lot. I ran out of the room screaming "BLOODY INCESTICAL MURDER!!!" and my mum thought I lost my marbles- well she doesn't know what James does in the dark.  
  
7:25 a.m.  
  
Mutti told me not to say "testicle" in front of James and Libby. James is almost 16, what in the name of pantyhose is she smoking?  
  
8:13 a.m.  
  
Ugh. Over breakfast James showed me his chewed up food. And then he made weird snogging noises with the back of his hand.  
  
8:42 a.m.  
  
Save me from this hellhole of loonies.  
  
  
  
Heh.. well.. wait for chappy 3, m'dears.. Okay I'll cut the crap now.  
  
Cousincest! Muahahahaha.  
  
Olly. 


End file.
